Drip Drop
by CatharsisInBlue
Summary: It amazing how something as small as a dripping faucet can lead people to confess feeling. KaixRei


Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN BEYBLADE! I do, in fact, own this piece of tissue in my hand though.

Author's note: Wow, I haven't posted in forever! It's not cause I got writer's block or anything, I'm just to lazy to type of the chapters on my laptop and post them. I'm so bad….I'm a fast typer too! 60 words per minute! Hn…. R AND R!

'Drip…Drop…Drip…Drop' Rei sighed and turned in his bed, covering his face with a pillow. 'Stupid faucet, I wish it'd stop dripping.' The Blade breakers had rested in Tyson's dojo for the past couple months, and for the past couple days the sink in the near by bathroom had been leaking, depriving our Rei for his precious sleep. The worst part was, it couldn't be fixed, not right now anyway. The repairman wouldn't be able to make it until Thursday- it was only Sunday. It may not mean a lot to most, but when you have sensitive ears, it can cost you your whole night's rest. "Drip…Drop…Drip…Drop." The boy with gold eyes mimicked. Pondering on what to do, he sat up and glanced at the bed parallel from his-it was empty. A roll of the eyes and small frown fell into place on his pale, tired face (I'm a poet, and didn't even know it! XD). Yes, his captain- their captain, often disappeared, and yes, Rei often worried. It's not that Kai couldn't take care of himself, it's just…Everybody knows he can't stand certain party members, what if he just upped and left one night? Deep down Rei knew Kai would never do that to him –them.

"Aaaargh." It was obvious the boy was frustrated. Now there were two things out to overcome him, the annoying drip and…his heart. 'What on earth do you mean by that, my dear boy?' That's what Mr. Dickinson had asked him, and he merely replied 'my heart'. Mr. Dickinson thought he meant physically, several doctor appointments proved that, but what Rei was talking about was much worse. In the past year and a half, Rei has come to realize that he was indeed

"In…Love." He stopped thinking for a moment, and just sat with his hand over his heart, feeling it quicken at the word. He cracked a small smile when he realized his heart beat was now following the rhythm of the faucet, who's leaking had worsened over her thinking period and the temperature dropped. 'Pit-pat, Pit-pat.' Gathering the needed courage to get out of his warm bed, Rei slid out, one foot at a time, and walked toward the door. Leaning on the post, looking left and right, he tiptoed into the living room and past the kitchen were Kai was drinking-

"Kai?" Rei whispered to no one in particular. He leaned against a lamp and peered in. Taking him by surprise, the Russians voice suddenly became known. "What are you doing up? You should sleep." The raven-haired boy inched out of his hiding place, twiddling his hair in his hand. "I…couldn't sleep. The drip in the bathroom kept me up." Kai smirked and Rei became confused. "Why…are you up?" The blu-nette closed his eyes, and leaned against the counter. "Drip…drop." Rei's eyes widened in astonishment, and a small giggle escaped his lips. "You too? I'm surprised."

"Hn." Taking another sip of the hot coffee, our blu-nette sighed, and closed his mahogany eyes. Rei followed his team mate's example, and exhaled slowly as he walked over and slumped into one of the kitchen table's chairs, his forehead connecting with the smooth pinewood surface. "Coffee?"

"His stoic captain had offered him a drink! His cheeks tingled with blush and his voice stuttered at the unexpected words. "N-no thanks." His voice was muffled by the table. "I've never been much of a coffee drinker."

"Neither was I, till I joined this team." For the second time that night, golden eyes bounced with glee at something his secret love had said. Kai noticed Rei sit up and stifle a yawn. "Kai….? Your so nice. You should act like this all the time."

All that did was earn him a glare. "No, if I was 'nice', they'd all be out of shape fatties. It's none of their damn business what I've gone through." Muscular hands gripped the cup harder, the liquid dancing within its confines.

"You're awfully open now." Realization hit hard, shaking arms froze. Why was he so open with Rei?Why was it so easy? "That's different."

"How?"

"You're not them."

"Who?"

"…….."

"I…don't mind. I like it."

"You're…easy."

"Oh…kay?"

Forcing his body to relax against the counter again, Kai explained. "To talk to." And that was all he said, nothing more, nothing less. Rei contemplated on what to do. His soft eyes rested on the other teen, 'What would happen if he knew? If I told him about them? My feelings?' His sub conscience beat up against his chest. "Kai?" No response. Not like he expected one anyway. He had heard Kai speak more tonight than he had in the past in a whole month! 'Tell him, you'll never know till you find out. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him,' His inner person chanted. Rei gave in, and gracefully stood to his feet. Rei glided to where he stood parallel from Kai. "I…" His face was doubled over in blush, his head hung low. 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' Inhaling deeply, Rei wrapped his arms around Kai neck and pecked him on the lips. He didn't let go when the older boy tensed, but turned his face away, trying to avoid eye contact at all cost.

Five seconds, six seconds, seven seconds went by, and still no reply. His whole world came crashing down on him, but he had prepared himself for rejection. Holding back a sob and tears he pulled away, is back turned to face Kai. "Good…Night." A whimper escaped his lips and the tears unwontedly began to fall. 'I knew the outcome, so why does it still hurt so much?' He took a step forward, ready to begin running back to their room, but he waited, to see if Kai would stop him, but Rei could feel that the blunette didn't even spare him a glance.

Kai watched him wait, and then head back to their room. He had wanted to stop him, wanted to tell him, but- the shock! Rei had kissed him! For months the Russian struggled with himself, war raging between his heart and mind. The Chinese one had always held Kai's interest, but oh, what he felt now was so much more.

He stared at the wall across from him, licking his lips. "They…still burn….a cold burn." It was a different and pleasant sensation for Kai. He tried to decide whether or not he should bang his head repeatedly against the wall across from him, or try to figure out the 'pros' and 'cons' of his situation. He decided the later.

Pros  Cons

Rei liked him He screwed up

Kai had seen the look on the boys face, and felt his own throat swell up with a sob, but it remained suppressed within. His pride wouldn't allow him to do that. 'What's more important right now, my pride, or Rei?'

But alas, his conscience had no time to answer, for his answer was obvious. "Rei." Was the only word that came out of his mouth, the only word racing his mind. Kai sprinted to the door, socked feet letting off almost no sound. He stopped dead, his destination reached.

Rei heard the door open, and feet tread against the flushed carpet. He heard somebody sit on the floor next to his bed as well, but still he kept his head buried in the pillows. The neko knew who it was, he just wasn't ready to face him, didn't _want _to face him.

He inhaled deeply in a gasp, that someone had moved his silky black strands over his shoulder, and place a kiss against his ivory colored skin. "I'm sorry." The deep vocals whispered, "I didn't mean to lead you off like that." The muscular, strong arm rippled against his skin, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I was shocked." Gold eyes lightened at the words, the soprano voice no longer cried, but did tremble slightly mumble something incoherently to himself.

Kai didn't know what else to do. He'd apologized, explained, and…what more does he want?

"Kai? How do you feel about me? What are your feelings toward me?"

The two toned haired boy froze solid. He questioned himself about it. What are his feelings for the boy? Infatuation? Obsession? Lust? He shook his head vigorously at the last one. That definitely wasn't it. "I don't know."

Rei sighed. If Kai didn't know, he definitely didn't. "Love?" he asked timidly. 'Love?' Until that moment, it had never been an option on his chart. Was it possible? The great grandson of the powerful Voltaire was in love? "That's another one…I can't answer. How do you know love, if you've never felt it?"

"The younger of the two turned in the elder's embrace, placing his obviously worked, but delicate hands around Kai's slender neck. "If I show you what it is, will you answer me?"

A smirk played across the 'lovers' lips. "Okay then, show me how to love."

And they meant, lips to lips, soul to soul. It didn't matter at that moment, whether or not Kai said he loved him. Rei could feel it in his kiss. His passionate, love-filled kiss. And hey, the dripping stopped! Or maybe he just couldn't hear it over his own heartbeat. Either way the ending was perfect. 'I always knew there was something more to you Kai. Others just refuse to believe it.'

"I….love you, Rei."

The End!


End file.
